A New Beginning
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: Gale Glory doesn't die in this story, two girls come from different island, and they both met Haru and others. Both Haru and Musica fall in love with the two girls.HaruxOc,MusicaxOc,EliexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna**

**This story was deleted cause of the rating...so this time I'm being more careful of how I should rate my stories.**

**So please review this story again plz.**

* * *

**Rave Master  
By: Katrena Rother and Suki Choe**

Chapter One:

It's a sunny day, as usual days are, and Haru and his father just defeated King, and headed to Garage Island.

Before they left, they got Elie, and Musica.

"So, Haru..." Gale began to say.

Haru looked at his father.

"Yeah, dad?" he asked, "what's up?"

"Has anything changed at home?"

"Umm...I guess not," Haru smiled, "it's as peaceful as I remember it!"

"Good...I can't wait to get back and see everyone!"

"You must miss Garage Island, don't you, Haru's dad?" Elie asked.

"Yeah...I do!"

* * *

When they got to Garage Island, they all saw Cattelya drying the laundry outside. 

Haru yelled "HEY CAT, LOOK WHOSE BACK HOME!" she turned around and saw both Haru and their father.

She than stopped hanging the laundry up, ran towards the two men, and hugged them tightly.

Both the two men hugged Cattelya, Gale said "it's good to be home again, so let's celebrate now!"

They all cheered with excitement, they went inside the house to celebrate on Gale and Haru coming back, also having Elie with them.

It was a new beginning for them, for there will be some surprises for them all.

* * *

**I hope that you've liked this chapter so far.**

**Please review nicely please.**

**L8er Days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two everyone, hope you've liked the story.**

**Please review at the end please.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

On another Island called Warm Star, two people were fighting, a girl and a guy.

The girl had black hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue v-neck tank top, and black shorts.

She was breathing heavily, when she got hit many times by the guy.

The guy smirked and said "is that all you got? That's pathetic! I thought fighting you would be a challenge, but I guess not! Well, you're gonna die anyway," he smirked more.

The girl looked at the guy with anger in her eyes, then she attacked him with all her strength.

As the girl was attacking, she was about to strike at the guy, but, the guy moved to the side, then he knee kicked her in the stomach.

The girl's eyes widened, she fell to the ground.

The guy laughed at her and said "pathetic, you're so weak! I was hoping for more of a challenge but, I guess not, I'll give you another chance, I'll give you all the time you need to train, then come back and we'll have our rematch, until then get stronger, GOT IT!"

Then he kicked her across the face.

She was unconscious after he kicked her, the gut pushed the girl off the ledge and let her float on the ocean water.

The girl floated on the ocean water, letting the current of the water take her wherever the current is going as she was still unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere in Punk City... 

A girl with black hair with natural hot pink highlights and icey blue eyes was looking out her window, from her room in the restaurant that she's living in with her band.

A guy from her band came in her room and said "still looking out your window again, Cloud?"

She looked at the guy that was in her room, the guy with long red hair and red eyes.

He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the door, Cloud smiled and said "yeah, Kyo was getting on my nerves, he keeps telling me to practice, when our concert is in like what a month now, but he still wants me to practice, don't ya think that's a bit overreacting, Kuna?"

Kuna walked up to her and put his hands on Cloud's shoulder and sighed.

He said to her, "Cloud, you know that we love, very much! We just wanna make sure that nothing happens to you or your voice, cause we love you, and would do anything to help you in anyway we can."

Cloud looked at Kuna and smiled, "thanks Kuna, you're acting like a true brother to me," Kuna smiled and scratched the back of his head with one of his hands.

He said while blushing alittle "thanks Cloud, you're like a sister to me, we're all family, right! We have to stick together, and protect each other!"

"Yup, umm...don't we have a performance tonight or something?" she asked in confusion.

Kuna yelled "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S RIGHT, WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE PERFORMANCE TONIGHT, ok Cloud, get ready and meet us at the stage, we'll be ready, just don't be late like you are, always."

Both Cloud and Kuna laughed, then Kuna left her room to get ready for the performance.

Cloud was getting ready, she wore a black tank top saying 'Don't mess with me or you won't like what I'm gonna do to you' and a long white pants with black designs on the bottom of the pants.

Then, she left her room and went to the stage for her band's performance, tonight at the restaurant.

During the concert...

"ARE YA'LL HAVIN A GOOD TIME!" Cloud yelled.

The audience screamed.

"Hm...I knew it! A'ight ya'll, dis song's one a ma favorites!" she yelled, "it's called 'Three Small Words'."

The audience screamed for her, as the band began playing.

_**Verse 1  
I'm a punk rock prom queen,  
Brown paper magazine.  
Hotter than you've ever seen!  
Everywhere and in between.  
I'm a ten ticket thrill ride,  
Don't you wanna come inside?  
Five star triple threat  
Hardest of the hard to get  
No one's little retro bet  
Ain't seen nothing little yet**_

_**Chorus  
It's been 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Cause you can't see that I'm the one**_

_**Verse 2  
I'm your late night head rush  
Ace high royal flush...**_

She began to as the music was cut off.

"Red velvet orange crush..." she sung, then spoke in confusion "hey! What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Someone cut off the microphone line" Rio explained.

There were three people butting their way to the stage.

Cloud, Kuna, Kyo, and Rio looked at them.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Ryo, "Yeah! Are you the cause?" added Cloud.

"You're Cloud, from the punk band, Bloody Vengence, aren't you?" one of them asked.

"Yeah" she answered, "WHO WANTS TO KNOW!" she yelled.

Kuna, Kyo, and Rio were getting cautious.

They put their instruments down.

"My name's Aoshi, I am the leader," he said.

He had black spiky hair, teal eyes, and was wearing a red shirt under a leather jacket, and blue jeans with boots.

"This is my right hand man, Jean."

Jean had red hair with a normal guy cut and black eyes, he was wearing a white work out shirt with blue jeans and boots on.

"And this is Rick, he's my other hand."

Rick wore a black button down shirt with a white t-shirt under it, he wore black jeans and boots like the other two.

"O-k...and are you three gay lovers or something?" Rio asked.

"Seriously!" agreed Kuna grinning at the three men.

"Hm-funny! We came here for Cloud, we're the Breaking Three."

"Breaking Three?" Cloud asked "hm-what a gay name for three gay guys, now what do you want?" she asked.

"We want you, of course," Jean said.

"Huh?" Cloud was confused.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" yelled Kyo.

"YEAH, SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU GUYS!" added Kuna.

"Yes she is!" stated Aoshi.

"Yes, we want her...so we can have some fun! Hehe!" Rick had a perverted look upon his face.

Kuna, Kyo, and Rio jumped on the three guys, and began beating them up.

The fight was tied.

Cloud then jumped in, after she saw the marks on her members.

"AH!" she yelled as she jumped on Aoshi, he fell to the floor.

The fight was getting rough.

Some of the audience were getting made, so they got in the fight, and began chasing Aoshi, Jean, and Rick out of the restaurant.

"I'LL BE BACK! MARK MY WORDS CLOUD!" yelled Aoshi.

Kuna, Rio, Cloud, and Kyo stood up, looking at the large group run out of the restaurant chasing the Breaking Three out.

"We need to get you out of here, Cloud," Rio explained.

"Yes, escape, and stay away from this island for awhile!" added Kyo.

She looked at the two.

"Yes" Kuna said.

The three looked at Kuna, as he looked at Cloud.

"You need to stay away! Those three will be back!"

"Kuna...Kyo...Rio..."Cloud said, "I know you all are worried about me, so I'll go!" she walked up to her room.

The three stayed downstairs.

Cloud then came down to the steps.

She had her weapons attached to her black belt, on each side, she was wearing her blue bell bottom jeans, her shirt was a sleeveless belly shirt, and stopped a couple inches below her boobs.

The shirts' front was shaped as a v-like cut.

She was wearing her black combat boots on.

Her shirt was gray, and it had her bands' sign on the back.

The front of Cloud's outfit, in the middle, got tied.

The string was black.

Kyo blushed alittle.

"So, you're gonna leave, wearin dat?" Rio asked.

"Yeah," agreed Kuna, "it's got our sign on the back, people will know for sure who you are, because only we, the members, have shirts with our sign on the back, the way it is on your's."

"I know, Kuna," Cloud smiled, "I know, now are you guys gonna come for me, later, or what?"

"We'll pretty much listen to where you've been spotted!" Kyo smiled.

"Hm" Cloud smiled back.

"If that doesn't work, then here," Rio handed Cloud something.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the miniature contraption, "it looks like an earring."

"Yes" answered Kyo, "it's a tracking earring, and it's black, cause we know that you love black!"

"We were going to make it red, cause we know you love red, also, but we didn't," Rio smiled.

"Cool, hm..." Cloud smiled, and put it in her left cartridge hole.

"Perfect!" smiled Kuna, "Now, lets go!"

"Where to?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"We're going to take you to a dock nearby," answered Kyo.

"Oh," she said.

They brought her to a dock nearby, just as they said.

She was off, after she hugged the three, saying her goodbye's for now.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL ALL COME FOR ME!" Cloud yelled as her small boat was floating away.

"WE PROMISE!" yelled Rio.

"YES. WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" yelled Kuna.

"BE SAFE!" yelled Kyo.

"I WILL! YOU GUYS BE CAREFUL, TOO! LOVE YA'S!" she yelled.

Then she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Musica was walking along the beach. 

"Man!" he said, "I wish I had a woman!"

Just then, he saw a girl, unconscious lying on the beach.

"what the hell?" Musica asked himself, then he yelled to her as he was running over to her.

He didn't know that she was unconscious , "HEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he arrived to her, and kneeled down, as he put his left hand on her back.

He was looking at her face, and began blushing.

The girl was lying on her stomach.

Musica turned the girl over.

"She's beautiful!" he blushed, "hm...Wishes do come true!" he smiled, then picked her up, in a bride-like style and brought her to Haru's house, because that's where he was staying at the time.

Musica kicked the door open.

"Musica, I knew you were desperate, but not that desperate!" Haru said with a quire look on his face.

"I found her on the beach, man...Don't be saying that like I just hurt the girl, and made her unconscious! Seriously, Haru!" Musica said with the same look as Haru had on.

"Oh, my!" Cattleya said walking up to Musica and the girl.

Gale walked in the room, and his eyes widened, he was about to speak, when Musica interrupted him.

"Don't say anything, Gale Glory!" Musica said giving Gale a dirty, 'Don't say it' look.

Gale fell over.

Cattleya helped Musica take the girl in an extra room.

They put her in the bed.

Musica left, so Cattleya and Elie could change the girl into some clothes, so they could wash and dry her clothes, along with treating her wounds.

When the girls were all done, being treated and changed, Musica stayed by her side until she wakened.

When she began to, she slowly opened her eyes, and was moaning alittle.

She looked at Musica.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, "what happened?"

"My name's Musica, the leader of the Silver Rhythm Band. You're on Garage Island, and I saved you. My friends helped you with your clothes, and your wounds!" he said, "don't worry! They were girls!" he smiled.

She smiled back, after she looked at the clothes that she had on.

She was wearing a tank top, and a pair of baggy pants.

The pants were Musica's.

He didn't tell her that though.

"So, what's your name?" Musica asked looking at the girl, as he was blushing.

"My name is Mika, Musica." she answered as she was now blushing, because she thought that Musica was cute.

"I like that name," he smiled, "It's a very cute name, Mika," he blushed.

Mika blushed.

* * *

"Well, seems like the girl's awake." Gale said. 

Everyone looked at him.

"The two are talking...tehe...the little buggers, they're flirting!" he explained.

They all smiled in relief.

They all got to know the girl.

That night, there was a bad storm.

"Sounds bad, doesn't it dad!" Haru asked looking out the window.

"Yes Haru. For when the winds move this fast, and rageously, there's more to come."

"Huh? What do you mean "More to come"?" Haru asked looking at his father.

Gale was looking at the clouds, and out at the sea.

"Something else. Hm-what am I saying?" Gale asked, then looked at Haru, "I'm starin' to sound like a damn fortune cookie, aren't I?" he asked.

Haru laughed.

The two were laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Haru smiled.

The two were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing together.

* * *

"Shit! It's a storm, AH!" Cloud then fell down on her side, and hit her head on a pole that was on the boat, then the boat fell over, along with Cloud, on top of the water floating, Cloud was now unconscious. 

The boat floated one way, and Cloud floated the other way.

* * *

It was morning. 

The sun was just coming up.

Everyone was in the living room.

Haru was walking to the ocean, to go swimming, when he spotted something floating on the water.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself as he put down towel.

Haru wasn't wearing a shirt, because he was going to go swimming.

He wasn't wearing anything, but his pants and necklace.

He walked closer to the water, when he noticed it was a girl.

She was floating on her back.

She looked unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled then ran out into the water, dove in, then tried to run through the water, over to the girl.

He picked her up in a bride-like style, and carried her back to his house.

* * *

Gale saw Haru walking towards the house, then opened the door, as Haru walked in. 

_I can't believe it, my fortune-like speech was right._ Gale thought.

"HARU!" yelled Cattleya "what happened."

Everyone was looking at Haru and the girl.

The two were soaked from head to toe.

Cattleya and Elie did the same thing to the girl, as they did to Mika, but this time, Mika helped them.

They dressed the girl in a pair of Haru's pants, and one of Elie's shirts.

Haru wanted to see the girl, and how she was doing, so she walked out the door.

Haru looked at her.

He was blushing, then smiled, stilling blushing.

"Can we take a walk?" she asked.

Haru smiled.

"Sure."

The two walked away, and walked along the beach.

* * *

Mika and Musica were sitting outside, talking to each other, getting to know one another more. 

The two were laughing, and smiling together.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked, "I mean those girls told me that you saved me, so, I'd like to know my hero's name." she smiled, looking at him. 

Haru blushed.

"Hm." he smiled back at her, "my name's Haru Glory." he answered, "what's yours?"

"My name's Cloud." she said.

"Hm-nice name!" he smiled.

"Thanks." she blushed.

They both thought that one another were cute, but said nothing.

They just kept talking, as they got to know one another.

Cloud also told Haru what happened to her, and why she was on the boat.

She even told him who she was, that she was the lead singer of Bloody Vengence, the punk/rock band.

* * *

**I'll post Chapter three later...right now I'm so much in pain now...I just hope that you've liked this story so far.**

**Please review nicely please.**

**L8er Days**


End file.
